


Wolf Pup

by Naaklasolus



Series: MCU Fics [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hunter just needs a hug, Other, Protective T'Challa (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: T'Challa and Ramonda welcome their new family member.





	Wolf Pup

**Author's Note:**

> This version of Hunter is based off of his Avengers Assemble version, since that Hunter really was quite loveable and his relationship with his adopted siblings was awesome!

Ramonda paused as she entered the spare bedroom to find her son sitting with the young outsider on the floor, quietly speaking to crying child. “Shh, all is well, I’m sorry I asked you that.” The older boy said kindly as he hugged the boy. “I’ll stay right here until my mama comes to find us, okay?”.

“B-But I-I want my m-m-mama.” The boy cried which caused Ramonda to walk over slowly, as not to spook the boy yet catch her son’s attention.

“I know, but sometimes, fate isn’t that kind, but my mama can help!” T’Challa said with a smile. “Right, Mama?”.

“That’s right,” Ramonda replied as she sat down next to her son and moved his new friend onto her lap. “But I would like to know your name, little one?”.

“His name’s Hunter, and he’s kinda shy,” T’Challa answered with a grin as Hunter buried his face against the older boy’s shoulder. “It’s okay, Hunter, Mama’s very nice. She’s only scary when you do something bad like I think your mama would do too.”.

Hunter lifted his head slightly to look at her with bright brown eyes still brimmed with tears, the poor child had been through quite the ordeal.

“Hello, Hunter. I’m Ramonda.” Ramonda greeted warmly which caused Hunter to bite his lip nervously as he stared at her then crawl over to sit on her lap instead, much to T’Challa’s disappointment and Ramonda’s amusement. “You’re going to be staying with us a while if that’s okay with you?”.

After the rather interesting conversation Ramonda and T’Chaka had with both Hunter’s surviving family members -- none of which seemed fond of Hunter, to begin with -- and his government, as well as Hunter’s family attorney, it seemed the best option was to allow Hunter to stay in Wakanda for both his own safety and that of their people. And there was also the advantage of the boy’s father naming T’Chaka the godfather.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
